


An End to Adventure

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [102]
Category: The Claidi Journals - Tanith Lee
Genre: Argul/Claidi (mentioned), Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: When they finally make it back home, she puts her latest journal away and hopes that her life of adventure is over.





	An End to Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644620.html?thread=87442188#t87442188) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

When they finally make it back home and the Hulta welcome them back just like Claidi knew they would (the parties went on for days, much to Claidi’s delight), she puts her latest journal away and hopes that her life of adventure is over.

Back when she was still living in the House and knew nothing of the world outside, she never would have thought she’d have enough of it. But that was before escaping bandits, being kidnapped, going to the Raven Tower, almost being murdered, flying to Ustareth’s island... She met and married Argul, yes, and found out the truth about her family as well, but all the rest, well, adventure is perhaps too small of a word for some of it. She’s seen things she never could have imagined, and not all of them were as wonderful as the beauty of Peshamba in winter or finding out she has a sister.

She hopes that now she can just travel with her new people, see the world without fearing some sort of danger in every shadow. For a girl who started as a slave and found herself a princess, Claidi thinks a little rest is just what she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
